


Watercolor Details

by Azulet



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Watercolor paintings of specific details of a dragon from each tribe.





	1. SkyWing Head

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful and don't copy or use my artwork without asking for permission. Thank you!


	2. SandWing Tail Barb




	3. MudWing Wing




	4. IceWing Front Foot




	5. SeaWing Back Leg




	6. NightWing Tail




	7. RainWing Back Foot




End file.
